The primary objective of this clinical trial is to compare the differential reduction in BP in 309 inner city underserved hypertensive black men, 21-54 years of age; the age/sex/race group with HBP which continues to be the most poorly diagnosed, treated and studied and which suffers disproptionally from premature hypertension related complications. The 2 arm trial tests the effectiveness of a comprehensive educational, behavioral, and treatment HBP control program provided by a nurse practitioner and community health worker compared to usual medical care available in the community. The intervention lasts 24 months. All men will be seen at baseline, and 12, 24, 36 months for interviews, BP measurement and blood and urine tests (as well as cardiac assessment per ancillary study protocol: W. Post, PI).